joohan_loydas_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Goldie Locks (Vampirina)
Goldie Locks (Vampirina) is a spoof of the Disney Junior series Vampirina. It is produced under Jappin71, Children's Television Workshop, The Vampirina Foundation, The National Association of Goldie & Bear, HEG, RTL and RNI. Cast: Note: This section shows the revised version of Goldie Locks (Vampirina). Original cast list can be seen below. * Vampirina Hauntley - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Poppy Peepleson - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Bridget - Aka Pella (Histeria!) * Gregoria - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) * Demi - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Boris Hauntley - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) * Oxana Hauntley - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Wolfie - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) * Edgar Peepleson - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Edna Peepleson - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Nanpire - Anna (Frozen) * Grandpop - Kristoff (Frozen) * Mr. Gore - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) * Chef Remy Bones - Ludwig Von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) * Dragos the Dancer - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) * King Pepi - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) * Phoebe Ravenson - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Alice Ravenson - Donita Donata (Wild Kratts) * Desmond Ravenson - Rasputin (Anastasia) * Mary-Margaret Mummyton - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) * Mummy's Kids - Blu, Jewel (Rio), and Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Cosmina and Narcisa - Gwen and Lindsay (Total Drama) * Aunt Olga - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Matilda - Lily (LeapFrog) * Mr. Froufington - Snagglepuss * Buttons - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) * Hornadette and Shriekia - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Mr. Walker - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Rusty Topsail - Quick Draw McGraw * Scream Girls (Franken Stacy), (Creepy Caroline), and (Ghastly Gayle) - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb), Charity Bazaar (Histeria!), and June (Little Einsteins) * Nosferatu - Annie (Little Einsteins) * Uncle Bob - Huckleberry Hound * Poltergeist Pat - Lampwick (Pinocchio) Gallery: Original Cast List: From Goldie & Bear Project Initiatives by BVN, 31 October 2017: * Vampirina Hauntley - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Poppy Peepleson - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Bridget - Marian Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Gregoria - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) * Demi - Baley (Goldie & Bear) * Boris Hauntley - Papa Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Oxana Hauntley - Mama Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Wolfie - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) * Edgar Peepleson - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Edna Peepleson - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Nanpire - Anna (Frozen) * Grandpop - Kristoff (Frozen) * Mr. Gore - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) * Chef Remy Bones - Ludwig Von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) * Dragos the Dancer - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) * King Pepi - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) * Phoebe Ravenson - Little Witch Rosita (Goldie & Bear) * Alice Ravenson - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Desmond Ravenson - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Mary-Margaret Mummyton - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) * Mummy's Kids - Blu, Jewel (Rio), and Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Cosmina and Narcisa - Gwen and Lindsay (Total Drama) * Aunt Olga - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Matilda - Lily (LeapFrog) * Mr. Froufington - Snagglepuss * Buttons - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) * Hornadette and Shriekia - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Mr. Walker - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Rusty Topsail - Quick Draw McGraw * Scream Girls (Franken Stacy), (Creepy Caroline), and (Ghastly Gayle) - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb), Charity Bazaar (Histeria!), and June (Little Einsteins) * Nosferatu - Annie (Little Einsteins) * Uncle Bob - Huckleberry Hound * Poltergeist Pat - Skippy (Goldie & Bear) Other spoofs of Vampirina: * Little Red Riding Hood (Vampirina) * Aka Pella (Vampirina) * Abby Cadabby (Vampirina) * Judy Hopps (Vampirina) Category:Vampirina Category:Goldie & Bear